


【银魂/冲土】阴翳礼赞

by XTORY



Series: 阴翳礼赞 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: BDSM Scene, Fetish, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 冲田家收留了被抛弃的土方，而折磨土方的念头一直盘踞在总悟心中。年龄差有缩小，长发土方注意
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Series: 阴翳礼赞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184102
Kudos: 3





	1. 一束头发

  
土方十四郎是在一个下雨的晚上来到我家的，看上去十八九岁的光景，身上那件墨蓝色的浴衣沾了雨水像是扶在身上一样，包裹着那具因个子抽得很高而显得有些单薄的身体。他是跟着近藤兄一起来的，从始至终一言不发，也不抬头，但这份沉默却并未给人温顺的印象，反而带着几分粗野的戾气。  
  
姐姐招待了他们，极尽礼数，她是冲田家的那个好孩子，从小到大从未发过脾气，也从来没有人对她说过重话，因此能和近藤兄这个老好人相处融洽也在情理之中——此时此刻姐姐正听着对方讲着身边那家伙的来历——有钱人的私生子，弃儿，无家可归，大多都是那一套，我不感兴趣，于是我把注意力转移到了那家伙的头发上面去，他头发很长，用一根布带束成马尾。由于他一直低着头，我能看到的只有那漆黑的一束，随着近藤兄讲话而不住地颤动着，却又很难被察觉。  
  
“如果三叶小姐愿意收留他那真的是再好不过了！”终于，近藤兄讲到了此行的目的。马尾辫猛地抖动一下，然后马尾辫的主人抬起头来，那时我才看清楚他的眼睛，灰蓝色，并没有看向我，而是姐姐，很显然他并不擅长讨好别人，即使是必要的时刻也只是把脸涨得通红，怯生生地期待着，目光却烫得几乎能把一旁的我灼伤。  
  
真是让人生气的家伙啊。  
  
但是土方还是在这里住了下来，虽然名义上是作为帮工但实际上做的也只是一些跑腿的活计，姐姐深居简出并不会麻烦到他太多，因此大多数时间他都一个人安静地坐在门廊上，那束头发也总是侧垂在肩头，像是缠绕在他周身的一缕乌云。总是一副拒人于千里的样子，倒也不会烦扰到别人，但不知为什么他这样的态度让我更加不爽。  
  
于是我开始着各种各样的借口差遣他，只需要走几里就能到的地方也会要他亲自去捎个口信，或者口述信件麻烦他去写，我原以为他没读过书，做起这些会相当困难，因此就可以藉此羞辱他一把。但是在这件事上却是土方羞辱了我，当他将字迹娟秀的信件交到我手里时，我甚至能看到那双平日里波澜不惊的灰蓝色眼睛里掩盖不住的得意和嘲弄。  
  
那眼神让我想狠狠地拽住他的那束头发，用力到让他叫出来。我盯着他的头发，目不转睛地盯着，直到他拿着信站起身来，完全无视掉我的注视。  
  
“喂，土方，又在大摇大摆地闲逛吗?”家里的其他下人早就看不惯他这种狂妄的态度，借这个机会斥责他。  
  
土方的脚步停了下来，“是去替总悟少爷送信。”那束头发从肩膀上自动滑落，垂在脑后，而我的目光也随之转移到了土方的背后，看着细细碎碎的发梢，我不由自主地走到他身后。  
  
“啊总悟少爷来了，看你这家伙还怎么说谎！”  
  
“总悟少爷你说吗，这个人说的是真的吗？”  
  
我盯着那束头发，全然没有在意其他人说的话，直到那束头发甩了一甩消失在我的视线里，取而代之的是土方那双灰蓝色的眼睛，正盯着我看，我甚至能看出这其中的期待，与最初对姐姐的那种期待别无二致，这让我情不自禁地产生了一种报复的快感。  
  
我笑了笑，一言不发。  
  
“看啊，这家伙果然在骗人！”  
  
“喂，就这么走掉了吗，真是狂妄啊！”  
  
在之后还会有什么诸如私生子之类的侮辱性言辞，但是也仅止于此，因为姐姐对土方一向颇为维护，也正是这种维护使得我的厌恶之情愈演愈烈，每当他与我们同桌吃饭时，我都表现得格外沉默，故意将这种失礼的态度体现得人尽皆知。土方自然也是话少的人，姐姐就成了维护这岌岌可危和谐氛围的人，她总是教育我要和十四郎好好相处，因此之后我在餐桌上一反常态，表现得亲切友善，甚至有些咄咄逼人，而土方也变得更加沉默，就像是一株植物，在阳光过于强烈的洗礼下，又默默退回了最初的阴暗之处。


	2. 憎念

得知土方被其他下人欺负对我而言并不意外，倒不如说我本身就期待这件事能够发生，并且我自己也为这把火添了一把柴。意识到我这个主人并不维护土方之后他们顺理成章地嚣张起来，像是群聚的土狗，不断把恶意施加到那头格格不入的困兽身上，而这头困兽却对此熟视无睹，或是说  
  
不屑置辩更为恰当一些。他只会默默将被扔得满地都是的物品收起来，做这些的时候那束头发拂过他的肩头，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，更是引起土狗们的叫嚣。  
  
“真像个娘们儿啊那小子！”  
  
“明明是个野种还一副高洁的样子。”  
  
“小子啊，你娘为了怀上你一定是很努力吧。”  
  
那些人还在笑着，没有发现土方已经站起身来，尽管眼睛被头发挡住，我却依然能看到其中压抑不住的怒火。  
  
“你说什么？”土方问  
  
那人显然没意识到这句话意味着什么，他和其他人哄堂大笑，“叫你野种啊，”笑够之后他说道，“不知道野种什么意思吗？”这句话没说完他就被土方一拳打倒在地，满脸是血，像一条狗一样哀嚎起来。之后其他下人一拥而上制服了土方，我能听到拳头落在皮肉上的声音，却看不见土方的脸，只能看到那束头发，此刻它正被一双肮脏丑陋的手拽着，我甚至已经感觉到那黑色的发丝被扯断，发出破碎的悲鸣。  
  
“住手。”说出这句话之后我自己也愣住了，我难道不是希望土方被折磨得更惨一点吗？  
  
下人们顺从地放开了土方，我走到他面前，看着那张俊秀的面孔因鲜血和淤青而变得狰狞，他的衣服已经被撕扯得残破不堪，而那束头发——我走上前用手把那被摧残得凌乱的发丝理顺，土方没有动，但我能感觉到他的惊讶，于是我悄悄用力扯了其中一缕发丝，满意地感觉到他的颤抖，但他没有发出任何声音。  
  
我唤来一个小伙计，“把他带去养伤。”我吩咐道，看着小伙计有点不情愿地搀扶住土方，而土方却甩开了对方，一瘸一拐艰难地走着，那姿态真是可笑极了，我真该笑出来的。  
  
但是我却只是面无表情地站在那里。  
  
我没有告诉姐姐这件事，其他的下人则更是多一事不如少一事，尽管姐姐为人宽厚，但他们也还是知道那家伙在三叶小姐心中的地位。我要做的只是告诉姐姐土方出外不小心摔了一跤，并自告奋勇地揽下照顾他的这份差事。我已经打点好小伙计负责他的饮食起居，但过了几天我依然鬼使神差地打开了那扇门。  
  
那间屋子原本是冲田家的仓库，几年前里面的杂物被腾出去丢掉后就一直空着，窗户狭窄且开在高处，到了夏天又极其潮湿，让人心生郁结。  
  
土方靠在墙角坐着，两条腿屈起来分得很开，双手搭在上面，他身上依然穿着最初的那件墨蓝色浴衣，与其说是穿着不如说那只是一块破布挂在他身上。小伙计每天会给他打水清洗却并未给他带换洗的衣物，出于那可笑的自尊他大概也从未开口索要过。他的头发依然被整齐地束在脑后，束得很高，在他低头的时候从两颊倾泻下来。  
  
“土方，”我开口道，“土方，看着我。”  
  
他抬起了头，那双灰蓝色的眼睛中满是疲惫和厌倦，我们就在黑暗中看着彼此，然后他又把头低了下来，“如果你想要羞辱我的话，”他开口道，声音因为长时间不讲话而变得沙哑，“那么你的目的已经达到了。”  
  
“还没有。”我不由自主地脱口而出。  
  
土方再次惊讶地抬起头看着我，“你说什么？”  
  
“我说还没有，”我一字一句地重复道，“你以为自己是谁？你真是卑贱的家伙，丑恶的人，你看看你自己！”我拽住了他的那束头发，感受绷紧的发丝勒住手指的痛感，却被勾起了一种愉悦的心情，让我忘掉了土方十四郎这一人格的存在，而只对他肉体的各个部分产生瞬间性的兴趣。而显然他也意识到了这一点，他的头被我拽得仰了起来，我看着那双眼睛，捕捉到了夹杂在那波澜不惊克制神情中的，稍纵即逝的惊恐。  
  
我扯开了他的衣服，看着他布满伤痕的身体像是一面旗帜般展示在我的面前，那身体修长，紧实，介于少年人和成年人之间，看上去很美，但吸引我的是那些伤痕，我的手指抚过那些痕迹，在那些结痂的地方稍稍用力，土方没有发出任何声音，他就这样一直淡漠地靠在墙边任凭我对其上下其手，这种态度更是让我怒火中烧，我拉扯他的头发，啃咬他的皮肉，在他身上留下各种各样的痕迹，但他只是安静地看着我，那眼神在我看来满是嘲弄。  
  
我终于把手放在了他的下体，在此之前我没看过其他男人的那个部位，在我漫长的童年，男性角色似乎都缺席了。因此我笨拙地握住土方的那个东西时也许比他还要紧张，我看着那个东西一点一点，不随主人意志地胀大，终于能看到土方的脸变得通红。  
  
我要羞辱他，我要看他失控。怀着这样的想法我轻轻舔了那东西一下，土方吞了吞喉咙，他现在看起来是那么的局促，那么的羞耻，我把手指往后面探去，摸到了那个洞，男人不会用那个洞的，除了那些——他们是怎么说的来着？色子，是了，就是这个词，我可以像那样使用土方，而在那之后他将会永远记得这一刻，怀着这样的心情我将手指捅进了那个洞，那一定很疼，疼到土方甚至无法抑制住那声尖叫。  
  
那时候我还在想他会不会求我放过自己，但连我都知道这不可能，即使此刻有人把刀横架在我的脖子上，我也不会放过他。他大概也猜到这一点，即自己是让我暴露恶魔本性的罪魁祸首，这个淫荡的家伙！他那副样子像是挑衅，更是勾引。我越想越觉得生气，但是我也了解自己如果生气，只会输得更惨，于是我直接将自己硬的发疼的分身送进了那个已经被折磨的湿漉漉的小口。

土方的身体猛地僵了一下，我扯过那束头发去看他的脸，也许是在阴暗的环境中太久了，他的脸也不是开玩笑的苍白，那双暗蓝色的眼睛瞪着我，有接近恐怖的东西，但是，忽然那表情又变得激烈，也许是我的错觉，他看起来像是发了狂，下面也绞紧得厉害，他知道自己的后面是这幅光景吗？恐怕很难意识到吧，知道这些最清楚的是我，抚摸他的后背，探入他的下体，穿过他漆黑的发丝，是我的手，我的手指，在这凄艳的领土嬉戏。在这里自由，残忍地践踏着，而留下的痕迹也要被他带上一生一世，那个时候我是真的这样认为的。


	3. 耽溺

那之后我经常去找土方做相同的事，即使在他养好了伤，离开那间房子之后。之前他和其他下人共住一件侧室，在那件事之后自然也不能让他在那里继续住下去。于是我擅作主张地把他安排在我自己隔壁的房间，和姐姐的隔着一条走廊自然也不会被发现什么异样。联系到土方在这里的身份和地位，这样做其实也是非常合理的。

我会在深夜，等到所有人都睡熟后再拉开推门去土方的房间。两个房间只隔着薄薄的一层推门，我可以借着隔壁的光亮来推测土方此刻在做什么，后来我开始在门缝中窥探，从那狭窄的缝隙中去看那个人，看他沉默地靠墙坐着，低着头像是在思考什么，还有那束头发，当那束头发真正的被我握在手中，感受到那种触感之后，就像是梦靥一般缠绕住了我。每当我贯穿土方的身体时，都会用力去拉扯那束头发，听着他压抑的喘息。

结束后我回到自己的房间，躺平后就筋疲力尽得不想再动，但那时候我的头脑却是异常清醒的，之前的事情会完完全全地在我的脑海中重演，土方整理衣服时从衣摆露出来的皮肤，喘息时那不断张合的嘴唇，他的面部线条和身体轮廓比起实际看到时要更加鲜明地浮现在眼前，然后我会不由自主地重新握住自己的分身撸动，让自己被这一系列狂乱的幻象吞没。

我从没让土方来过我的房间，似乎这是某种约定成俗的规矩，我可以去他的房间，把他逼到墙角，强迫他注视着我，然后对他做出这种事。这对于他来说是无法反抗的，就像我施于他这个房间一样，我也可以同样把暴行施加在他的身上，而他只能仰仗于我，就像他仰仗近藤兄，仰仗姐姐一样，这个想法让我发笑，这一定是土方最初没有想到的。

我们也并非从不交流，只不过大多数都是无关紧要的几句废话，我时常会轻抚他身上的伤痕，漫不经心地问他是怎么留下的，而他的回答则更是简短，多数原因我都没有记住，我喜欢那些伤痕本身，而不是它们的故事，因为它们对于我来说本身就是故事。

“土方啊，你现在身上的伤也都已经痊愈了，要不要我给你添上一些新的？”

他没理我，在见识过我的恶劣行径之后，大概也已经了解到我把折磨他的乐趣和享用美食的乐趣视为同样，于是只是消极地放任我对其肆意妄为，当看到那被新鲜的，渗透出血水的伤痕所割裂的背部平面，我都会感受到一种滚烫的，似乎只属于野兽的快感，此外我会特别注意把痕迹留在不易被察觉的地方，这样知道这些的也就只有我们两个。


	4. 醒

因此这也解释了在我看到土方身上增添了全新的伤痕之后，内心油然而生的震惊和愤怒，这一次他身上的伤尽管不及上一次那么多，但经历了这么多事情之后，那些颧骨上的淤青和嘴角的血迹，就像是在一张未干的画作上用沾满沥青的手抹开一把一样，几乎能让我发狂。

“喂，你这家伙，又去和谁打架了！”

见他不回答我就一直追问直到土方进了房间，他脱下衣服随意地扔到一旁，露出来的肩颈，胸膛，修长的双腿。我看着他这样的姿态，就像是被诱饵引诱的野兽一样眼眶发热，呼吸急促，但他做这些时就好像我不存在一样，接下来他把手伸到头顶，解开了那束头发。

当漆黑的发丝彻底散落下来是我有了片刻的眩晕，但取而代之的是一种更为脆弱，接近于每次高潮过后虚脱般的乏力感，我感觉到自己的力量和底气都随着那束头发的散乱而消失了，我知道自己再也无法在这间房中再待下去了。

那之后的几天我都没有再去找土方，可能会见面的情况也会刻意避开，我找来之前的那位小伙计来帮我打理杂事，那是个头脑简单，口无遮拦的家伙，做起事来也乏善可陈，但好在他真的单纯到完全看不出我的心思，并且在我提出问题时，慷慨地对我知无不言，言无不尽。

“土方那家伙这次可是和不得了的人打了架呀！”有一次他这样对我说，我随口问了两句，尽量表现得无关紧要，但对方显然没有在意我的态度。

“那群人好像说了少爷小姐的闲话，土方就像是疯了一样冲过去了。”

“说了些什么？”我突然问道，这一次顾不得什么姿态了，我都声音很大，把对方吓得往后退了几下。

“他们说......”小伙计战战兢兢地看了我一眼，见我没什么反应才继续说下去，“他们说少爷您是没有爹娘的孩子，是怪胎....”再之后他是一个字也不敢说了，只期盼着能快一点离开我身边，我也就没再追问下去。

晚上，我把手扶在那扇门上，竭力抑制想要透过门缝窥探的念头，却又没有勇气把门拽开，在另一侧的房间亮着隐约的光，土方也许已经睡了，就算醒着，他也没发出一点声音。我该像往常那样直接进去摇醒他，但是我很清楚自己做不到，最终我只是扶着门，叫了一声：“土方。”

门微弱地动了一下，我意识到他此刻正靠着那扇门，他没有说话，但也没有起身走开，于是我再次开口：“你能到我这边来吗？”

这一次他站起了身，我听到他手指搭在凹槽上的声音，片刻的犹豫后他拉开了那扇门。我看到他在我面前居高临下地站着，黑色浴衣的袖口滑落，手腕和小臂上的伤痕依旧清晰可见，而那束头发不见了，被剪掉了，取而代之的是利落的黑色短发，而那双眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛，第一次如此清晰地看着我，他就这样注视着我，然后弯腰坐下来，我看不懂那双眼睛中到底有着怎样的意味，所以我一直盯着它们看。

“怎么了？”

土方随意扯开自己的浴衣，我的余光能从大敞的领口中看到其中的光景，但是我的眼睛依然无法离开他的，在他进行下一步动作的时候我握住了他的手，几乎像是在哀求。

“抱着我睡觉。”我说道，他停下了动作，那一刻我从他的眼睛中看到了某种之前从未看到过的东西。

他靠过来抱住了我躺下来：“只是睡觉？”

我点了点头，感觉到我所有的力量和底气又以一种新的方式回到了我身边。“只是睡觉。”


End file.
